Perdida en el tiempo
by estrellita24
Summary: Un extraño lleva a Carolina (Carsine) al pasado a tiempo para hacer que nazca Eveling, y como en su propio tiempo la azabache esta para cambiarlo todo, claro que con la aparición de alguien que la quiere devolver a su "presente" las cosas se complicaran


_Capitulo 1°: Eveling Peterson_

Una mujer castaña se dirigía hacia el hospital pero alguien la tomó por sorpresa, tapándole la boca

-no dejare que cambies la historia Carsine – dijo una voz vidriosa

Pronto se encontraron en un lugar que no reconocía, pero estaba segura de algo, seguía en Londres, su acompañante la llevo a un hospital que ella noto conocido

-¿puedo ayudarles? – dijo una enfermera

-ella está por dar a luz – dijo la voz

Luego de eso todo se esfumo, la luz se filtraba por la ventana impidiendo que pudiera continuar durmiendo, se levantó y se fue al baño. Miro el reloj, era muy temprano

-¿Eveling que haces despierta a esta hora? – dijo una voz aguda

Ella se dio vuelta para mirar a quien había formulado aquella pregunta, una niña rubia con pecas y ojos azules la miraba medio dormida

-eh tenido una pesadilla – dijo – no te preocupes Leah – agrego al ver la expresión de la niña

-OK – Leah, mirándola con temor

-no me mires así, sabes que son solo sueños – Eveling

-pero siempre sueñas exactamente lo mismo – Leah

-te pido que no te preocupes ¿puedes? – Eveling

-solo porque es tu cumpleaños – Leah

Eveling sonrió complacida, luego se dejó caer ante la idea de su cumpleaños en la cama blanca que le correspondía, solo quedaban en la habitación 5 de las 11 chicas que habían entrado a aquel orfanato con ella, ese día ella cumplía 11 años y lo que más quería era irse de aquel lugar

-¿estás pensando en tu madre? – Leah

-¿hay algún momento en que no lo hagas tú? – Eveling

-claro que no, pero yo llegue a conocerla – Leah

Luego de un rato las otras tres chicas se despertaron y fueron todas a desayunar

-niñas, hoy es un día especial – dijo una de las Hermanas

Todas cuchichearon menos cierta azabache que se quedó callada esperando

-hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra integrante más grande – continuo

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Eveling quien corrió uno de sus negros mechones para dejar a la vista sus verdosos ojos

-tomen sus vasos niñas – dijo la madre superiora

Todas levantaron sus vasos mirando a Eveling

-¡feliz cumpleaños Eveling! – dijeron todas al unísono

-gracias – contesto Eveling

-bueno Eveling tenemos buenas noticias – dijo la madre superiora

-¿acaso van a adoptarme? – Eveling

-de hecho, ha venido un pariente tuyo a visitarte – Madre superiora

La mujer le hiso señas para que la siguiera, una vez en el salón principal pudo ver a su visitante, tenía la apariencia de uno de esos hombres que iban a estudiarlas, lo que generalmente las aterraba pero había algo aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban que le resultaba tremendamente familiar

-valla, pero si eres la viva imagen de tu madre – dijo el extraño

Eveling le sonrió

-sin embargo esos ojos son los de tu padre –continuo el hombre

La sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de Eveling con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido

-pero no estoy aquí para hablarte de ellos – resolvió este

Eveling se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado sola con aquel hombre con el cabello negro que la miraba fascinado

-perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿Quién es usted? – Eveling (nótese la formalidad de Eveling)

-oh, discúlpame yo soy el señor Lomboton, un amigo de tu madre – dijo (sr. Lomboton)

-y si no le molesta Señor Lomboton ¿puedo preguntarle que lo trae por aquí? – Eveling

-ah, sí, bueno vine para poder darte esto en persona – Sr. Lomboton

Le entrego a Eveling un sobre que ella abrió rápidamente, decía que había sido aceptada en una especie de internado (que forma de llamar al castillo) a donde tendría que ir dentro de unos días, levanto la vista confundida del sobre luego de leer por segunda vez la lista de elementos necesarios

-disculpe si le parece grosero pero ¿Dónde se supone que voy a conseguir todo esto en dos días? – Eveling

-en eso te ayudare yo, podemos ir hoy mismo y puedes quedarte en mi casa para que mañana llegues temprano a la estación – Sr. Lomboton

-solo si se lo permite zor* Francisca – Eveling

-ella está enterada – Lomboton

Luego de un largo rato llegaron a un bar que parecía de la temática "hace algún tiempo atrás" (parecía viejo), Eveling pudo leer el corroído cartel que decía "Caldero Chorreante" una vez adentro parecía como si hubiera entrado en una realidad alterna, las cosas volaban de aquí para allá

-profesor Lomboton ¡que gusto saludarlo! – dijo una mujer rubia detrás de la barra

-igualmente señorita Brown – Lomboton

-¿viene usted a tomar algo? – pregunto esta (Brown)

-no, acompaño a Eveling al callejón – Lomboton

-dime ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – Brown dirigiéndose a Eveling

-no lo dije, pero si le interesa soy Eveling Peterson – Eveling

-un placer pequeña – Brown

-vamos, Eveling – Lomboton

Lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás que, luego de que el señor Lomboton tocara con una varita de madera varios ladrillos, conducía a un callejón lleno de tiendas de lo más raras… luego de un largo día de compras llegaron frente a una tienda muy antigua

-dejare que entres sola a esta – Lomboton

Una vez dentro, bueno ya se imaginaran todo el lio que se armó para poder encontrar una varita para Eveling, en especial por el hecho de que Eveling fue criada por monjas moggles. Resulto que la varita que la eligió fue una de ceibo y pluma de garza. Al salir de la tienda se chocó con alguien

-lo lamento, no estaba mirando – Eveling

-no te preocupes – dijo una voz masculina

Lo miro bien, era un chico de su misma edad con el pelo del mismo tono azabache que ella (cosas de la vida) pero los ojos de este eran de un perfecto verde, a diferencia de los de ella que era miel mezclados con verde, ocultos por sus lentes

-permiso – Eveling

Él se corrió para dejarla pasar. Cuando logro encontrar a el señor Lomboton (al carajo con mi formalidad se llama Neville) vio que se encontraba mirando una tienda donde se vendían algunos animales muy raros

-¿se me permitirá tener mascota? – Eveling (con emoción)

-¿porque no entras para elegir una? – Neville

Eveling entro, lo que más llamo la atención de la chica fue una serpiente

_-aleja tus manos del vidrio – dijo una voz aguda_

_-lo lamento – Eveling _

_-¿me has entendido? – dijo la misma voz_

Fue entonces que Eveling cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba con una serpiente y asintió con gran sorpresa

-has encontrado algo interesante – dijo una voz que le resulto familiar

-yo, solo estaba observando a la serpiente – Eveling

Miro a quien le había hablado, era una mujer morocha ya entrada en años con los ojos cafés, al verla se quedó perpleja, en ese momento entro a la tienda Neville

-¿Qué quieres llevar? – Neville

Eveling se acercó a una lechuza negra con el pecho y la cara blancos y sonrió

-¿podría ser esta lechuza? – Eveling

-claro – Neville

Luego de comprar el animal se fueron de la tienda hacia la casa de "el señor Lomboton"

-quiero agradecerle por la Lechuza – Eveling

-no ha sido nada, ¿le has puesto nombre? – Neville

-sí, se llama Azana – Eveling

Capitulo 2°: ¿No nos conocemos?

Una adolecente pelinegra caminaba al lado de un rubio, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, ella entonces tomo un poco y se la tiro al rubio quien le respondió con otro poco de nieve, comenzaron a correr…

La misma adolecente estaba ahora frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, llevaba un vestido negro muy bonito, cuando la vio mejor se dio cuenta de que se parecía a…

El ulular de una lechuza la despertó, se levantó y se cambió, luego fue al baño y una vez despierta se acercó a su lechuza

-buenos días Azana – Eveling

Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par

-puedes salir – Eveling

La lechuza emprendió vuelo pero no se alejó demasiado, alguien toco la puerta y ella le hizo una seña a la lechuza que entro dejando que Eveling cerrara la ventana nuevamente

-¿se puede pasar? – pregunto la señora Lomboton

-si – Eveling

-qué bueno que ya estés levantada, pronto iremos a la estación – dijo ella

-de acuerdo – Eveling

Una vez que la mujer se retiró del cuarto ella metió su pijama en la valija color índigo que le habían regalado las hermanas, para la sorpresa de Eveling no tenía ningún símbolo cristiano, sino simplemente sus iniciales grabadas en rojo

Cerró la valija y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero donde se vio como estaba; llevaba un jean gris, una musculosa celeste y un chaleco del mismo material que el pantalón. Hacía ya un tiempo desde la última vez que vistió así, bajo a la cocina donde Alice y Frank estaban charlando, a ellos los había conocido el día anterior. Alice era castaña con los ojos de su padre, tenía la misma edad que Eveling; Frank, en cambio, era un año mayor que ambas con el pelo negro y los celestes ojos de su madre, este último se había pasado todo el día anterior sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando llego a donde estaban ellos, Frank se puso rojo pero Eveling no le prestó atención a ello y se dedicó a hablar con Alice

Luego de un rato estaban ya en la estación los tres con sus respectivos carritos (oh claro que sí), luego de atravesar el muro, cosa que a Eveling le resulto de lo más cómica (no sabemos porque)

-¿segura que no quieres sentarte conmigo? – Alice

-lo siento pero prefiero ir sola para poder pensar tranquila – Eveling

-está bien – Alice

Una vez que tuvo sus cosas dentro del tren se despidieron y se metió en uno de los numerosos vagones, empezó a caminar pero todos parecían llenos hasta que vio uno con una sola persona y al no haber ningún otro lugar decidió preguntar

-disculpa – Eveling

El chico la miro extrañado

-¿puedo sentarme aquí? El tren está lleno – Eveling

-claro – dijo el

Ella se sentó en frente de el quien no dejaba de mirarla

-perdona ¿no nos conocemos? – dijo el

-la verdad iba a preguntarte lo mismo – Eveling

-ya se, eres esa chica – dijo el

Ella lo miro extrañada y entonces se dio cuenta de que era el chico con el que se había chocado

-oh sí, yo lamento mucho eso – Eveling apenada

-ya te he dicho que no te preocupes – dijo el

-¿puedo saber tu nombre? – Eveling con curiosidad

-me llamo Albus, ¿y tú? – dijo el (Albus)

-Eveling – Eveling

-Es UN placer – Albus

El viaje fue más corto de lo que pensaban ya que se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, una vez que bajaron del tren decidieron seguir en el bote donde se encontraron con una pelirroja y un rubio

-¡rose! – Albus

-¡Al! – dijo ella (rose)

Por la forma en que se saludaron Eveling intuyo que ya se conocían

-¿Quién eras tú? – Rose

-Eveling Peterson ¿y tú? – Eveling

-Rose Wesley – Rose

Nos subimos al bote sin decir nada más, puede notar como Rose me fulminaba con la mirada, pero de pronto me vi fuera de esta gracias a que ahora miraba a Albus ¿preocupada? (¿creen que rose sepa algo?).

Llegaron al castillo….

Capitulo 3°: 4°año. Preparados, listos, Baile parte 1

Oh si, como para hacer lo mismo que todos yo también pondré un baile en mi historia, estará en el próximo capítulo ya que en este se ven los preparativos para el mismo

Solo resta que leas para saber que pasa en este capitulo

Con los años las personas cambian y si alguien lo dudaba podía ver un claro ejemplo de esto en el caso de Eveling y Rose, quienes se habían vuelto grandes amigas a pesar de estar en casas distintas, ya que la pelinegra quedo con Albus en Slitherin y tanto la pelirroja como el rubio (que resulto ser Scorpius) quedaron en Ravenclow…

En la cartelera de anuncios, si ahora se manejaban así, apareció un cartel que decía: "estimados alumnos; se les informa que este año haremos un baile por Navidad" pronto la noticia estuvo en boca de todos, todo el mundo buscando con quien ir…

Para Eveling la cosa no era fácil ya que tenía una larga lista de chicos que querían invitarla ya que la azabache se había convertido en una de las chicas más guapas del colegio junto con su pelirroja amiga, otra chica que se había convertido en toda una mujercita era Leah quien entro al colegio un año después de Eveling y sus nuevos amigos, en aquel momento la rubia se acercó a las otras dos, la bufanda roja y amarilla colgaba con orgullo en su cuello

-Hola chicas – Leah

-Hola Leah – Eveling

-Hola L – Rose

-¿piensan ir con alguien al baile? – Leah

-la verdad no lo sé, ¿ustedes? – Eveling

-pues yo si se quien quiero que me invite – Rose

-tú y media escuela rosie – Eveling

Rose se sonrojo pues en ese momento se cruzaron con Scorpius, Eveling y Leah intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír

-ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse, tienen a medio Hogwarts dispuesto a invitarlas – Rose

-vamos ro, no exageres – Leah

-no está exagerando – Eveling

Rose miro a Eveling sonriendo

-claro que no, solo que la de Eveling está encabezada por "A" – Rose

Esta vez fue el turno de la morocha de ponerse roja

-tú te lo buscaste Rouse – Eveling

Empezó a perseguirla comenzando así con una correteada digna de verse, los presentes las miraban entre confundidos y divertidos, más de uno soltó una carcajada

-¡ya basta! – Leah

Ambas se detuvieron

-como usted ordene su señoría – Eveling haciendo una cómica reverencia

-no volverá a ocurrir señoría – Rose siguiéndole el juego a Eveling

Ambas comenzaron a reír nuevamente

-hola chicas – Albus

-hola Al – Eveling

-me tengo que ir eve, ¿L me acompañas? – Rose

-claro ro – Leah

Antes de retirarse Rose le guiño un ojo a Eveling

-¿Qué les ocurre? – Albus

-están nerviosas por el baile – Eveling sin darle demasiada importancia

-sobre eso ¿ya te han invitado? – Albus

-dales dos segundos más – Eveling

Y así fue definitivamente porque pronto la azabache se vio recibiendo varias notas de sus diferentes admiradores

-¿piensas ir con alguno? – Albus

-la verdad no – dijo – si alguien quiere invitarme que lo haga personalmente – agrego en un tono más alto mientras se iba

Una vez fuera del comedor se dirigió al lago que se había convertido en su sitio favorito del colegio

Estuvo allí por más de media hora hasta que Albus apareció por el camino

-necesito hablar contigo – Albus

-siéntate – Eveling

Él se sentó al lado de ella

-yo me preguntaba ¿si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? – Albus

-si – Eveling

-yo sé que tal vez te parezca un…

-¡Albus! – Eveling

-¿Qué? – Albus

-ya te dije que si – Eveling

Él sonrió alegremente y ella también esbozo una sonrisa

-yo también quería preguntarte algo – Eveling

-hazlo – Albus

-pues mañana es la salida a Hogesmeade y mis amigas tienen citas – Eveling

El asintió para que continuara

-me preguntaba si quieres venir conmigo – Eveling

-claro – Albus

-entonces nos vemos mañana Al – Eveling

Se fue de aquel lugar dejando a Albus solo con sus pensamientos. El resto del día pasó normalmente hasta la llegada de la noche

-¿iras a Hogesmeade? – pregunto su compañera de cuarto

-sí, Albus va a acompañarme – Eveling

-oh, vas a ir con Al – dijo soñadoramente

-si Clara, ya que tu no me acompañas iré con Al – Eveling

-¿es mi culpa? Valla si te hice el día – dijo ella (Clara*)

-hay claris entre tu, rose y Leah no hacen una – Eveling

-parece que esta salida todas tendremos una cita – Clara

-casi Clara, casi – Eveling

Clara rio ante el comentario de la pelinegra que miro a su amiga divertida

-ya vamos a dormir – Eveling

-buenas noches Dody – Clara

-hasta mañana Julieta – Eveling

Apagaron la luz y durmieron, al día siguiente tendrían la salida y ninguna (repito NINGUNA) quería perdérsela

_A la mañana siguiente_

Eveling despertó y se metió en el baño, luego de una ducha rápida se cambió y se peinó, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación (siempre de cuerpo entero), tenía unos jeans azules, una polera beige, un suéter blanco con rayas negras y encima una campera de jean que hacia juego con el pantalón y para rematar la bufanda de Slitherin que le quedaba tan bonita; se dejó el pelo suelto y se puso únicamente bálsamo transparente en los labios después se puso unos pendientes en forma de media luna plateados. Bajo a la sala común donde se encontró a Albus que se veía realmente bien, el también llevaba la bufanda con los colores de la casa de las serpientes

-hola – Eveling

-o… hola – Albus

-¿listo? – Eveling

-claro, salgamos – Albus

Fueron al salón principal donde el profesor Lomboton (si Neville) pedía las autorizaciones, ambos le dieron las suyas y se subieron al transporte…

Una vez en Hogesmeade empezaron a pasear tranquilamente mirando las distintas vidrieras, los adornos indicaban que ya estaban cerca de navidad, en el camino se encontraron con la hermana menor de Albus

-hola Eveling – dijo ella

-hola Lily – Eveling

-¿vinieron a pasear? – Lily

-sí – Eveling

-eve ¿vas a pasar las fiestas en el orfanato? – Lily

-si ¿por? – Eveling

-es que, quería invitarte a que las paces con nosotros – Lily

Eveling miraba a Lily que le había puesto un puchero que le causaba un poco de gracia

-en realidad, me encantaría – Eveling

Lily sonrió y se fue dejando a Eveling y Albus solos

-al parecer no voy a poder librarme de ti – Albus

-claro que no – Eveling

El, la miro divertido mientras la chica tomaba un poco de nieve que le tiro al azabache quien entonces también le tiro nieve a esta comenzando así con una guerra de nieve y luego con el azabache persiguiendo a la ojiverde hasta que cayeron ambos al suelo riendo como nunca. Albus se paró y extendió su mano hacia Eveling

-¿le ayudo señorita? – Albus

-oh pero que joven tan amable – Eveling

El, la levanto entre risas

-¿necesita ayuda para encontrar su grupo? – Albus

-no, gracias ya debo irme – Eveling

Empezó a caminar y cuando estuvo a medio camino se dio vuelta

-¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida? – Eveling

Él se apuró para llegar al lado de ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro

-me resulta extraño que el baile de Navidad no se haga en Navidad – Eveling

-y a mí – Albus

-mañana será un día agitado – Eveling

-sí pero para los profesores – Albus

Eveling rio ante ese comentario, cuando volvieron a Hogwarts vieron que los adornos iban y venían

-oye, no te he dicho nada de la bufanda – Eveling

-ahora que lo dices yo tampoco – Albus

-te lo prometí ¿no? – Eveling

-si es cierto – Albus

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a su sala común donde se separaron, cuando Eveling entro en su habitación vio un paquete sobre su cama, sobre el paquete había un sobre blanco que en una letra tremendamente pulcra decía:

"Ya que por mi culpa estas aquí decidí compensarte, espero que lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante no torture a tu alma" solamente eso, no tenía firma alguna, al abrir el paquete vio un bellísimo vestido de color verde botella y negro que le quedaba realmente bien

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro

Para dudas o sugerencias comentar el capitulo

Capítulo 4°: Preparados, listos, Baile parte 2

Ese día se despertó inusualmente temprano, se dirigió al baño y se ducho, se puso el uniforme de su casa pues a pesar de ser el último día era lunes y tendrían clases normalmente, luego de pensarlo bien dejo que su pelo estuviera natural y se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar, una vez allí lo vio tremendamente vacío y recordó que era muy temprano

-pero si es Eveling, ¿no es un poco temprano como para que andes por aquí? – dijo una voz conocida

-¿algún problema Lomboton? – Eveling mirando al huffelpuff

-no, así tengo más tiempo para hablar contigo – dijo el (ya saben que es Frank)

-no desperdiciaría mi tiempo contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo chico en la tierra – Eveling

-¿estas segura? – dijo avanzando un paso

Ella retrocedió dos, parecía una especie de baile ridículo

-ya déjala en paz – dijo una voz que Eveling no conocía

-no te metas Potter – Frank

-déjalo que hable, no cambiara mucho mi impresión de ti – Eveling

Frank los miro a ambos y se marcho

-no siempre tendrás quien te ayude Peterson – Frank

Una vez que se fue del comedor, Eveling dirigió su atención al chico que había intervenido, era un año mayor que ella con el pelo castaño oscuro muy alborotado y los ojos color celeste

-gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Eveling

-soy James ¿y tú? – dijo el (James)

-Eveling – Eveling (redundancia)

-¿la misma? – James

-no sé cuántas Evelings conozcas – Eveling

-¿tú eres la chica que Lily ha invitado a casa? – James

-si ¿tú eres su hermano? – Eveling

-sí, el mayor de los tres –James

-¡Eveling! – Rose a lo lejos

-hola rose – Eveling

Llego hacia ella y noto con quien estaba hablando

-así que ya se conocieron – Rose

-algo así – James

Él se fue a su mesa en Griffindor dejando solas a las otras dos

-¿es que todos tus parientes son tan guapos? – Eveling

-¡genes! – Rose

-¿de qué hablan? – Leah

-del nuevo admirador de eve – Rose

-tal vez lo conozcas – Eveling

-¿Por qué? – Leah

Rose se le acercó y le dijo quién era el chico provocando en Leah una gran sorpresa

-¡qué envidia te tengo! – Leah

-bueno yo me voy a mi mesa antes de que se les ocurra gritar quien es – Eveling

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta la noche, en su cuarto Clara y Eveling se terminaban de cambiarse; Clara acabo antes que Eveling, se veía realmente bien con su vestido rosa y gris tremendamente provocativo y el pelo planchad bajo a la sala común, unos segundos después Eveling estuvo lista y también fue hacia la sala común y cuando estuvo cerca de la escalera escucho a Clara con su voz de locutora

-y aquí viene la chica más guapa de 4° - Clara

Eveling siguió caminando mientras oía como la sala se llenaba de cumplidos para ella (que envidia le tengo a Eveling), pero ella no les hacía caso, solo se concentró en encontrar a Albus quien se había parado apenas ella entro en la sala

-¿vamos? – Albus haciendo una reverencia graciosa

-claro – Eveling

Se retiraron de allí seguidos de varios silbidos

-¿crees que algún día me dejen en paz? – Eveling

-lo dudo mucho – Albus

En ese momento se encontraron con Rose que se veía realmente guapa con su vestido blanco con detalles en beige iba acompañada por Scorpius, cuando pasaron por al lado de ello Eveling le guiñó un ojo a Rose quien simplemente sonrió, una vez en la pista se encontraron con Leah quien iba acompañada por el hermano menor de Rose

-Hola Eveling – Leah

-Hola Leah que bonita estas – Eveling

Leah tenía un vestido plateado muy bonito con un recogido, se veía muy bien en ella quien sonreía alegremente en ese momento la música comenzó a sonar

-¿quiere bailar señorita? – Albus

-sería un honor joven – Eveling

Se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, de repente sintieron que estaban solos (de milagro no se chocaron con nadie), únicamente ellos y la música, se sentía tan bien que cuando la música dejo de sonar ambos sonreían, bailaron toda la noche deteniéndose cada tanto a tomar algo (bailaron de todo) y antes de irse se dirigieron a la pista una vez más pero la música que sonó ahora era lenta, ambos se miraron y pudieron notar cierto ¿brillo? En los ojos del otro, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y comenzaron a bailar a aquel ritmo. Se sentían como en un sueño, y si lo era ninguno quería despertarse…

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Capitulo 5°: una pésima noticia (Lagrimas al por mayor)

Camino rápidamente por los vagones hasta que cierta pelirroja la detuvo

-conque ahí estas, te están esperando – dijo

-es que los perdí de vista Lily – Eveling

-entra de una vez, no creo aguantar mucho más sola – Lily

-OK – Eveling

Entraron en el compartimiento donde estaban los otros dos Potter

-Hola Eveling – James

-Hola James – Eveling

-¿se conocen? - Albus

-¿no lo sabias? – Lily

Eveling y James comenzaron a reír, luego Lily se les unió. Pasaron el viaje hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron a la estación donde un hombre azabache y una mujer pelirroja los esperaban

-hola Papa, Mama; ella es mi amiga Eveling – Lily

-es un gusto – Eveling

-igualmente – dijo el hombre

La mujer simplemente sonreía, se dirigieron a "la casa Potter" (mejor conocida como casa Black), una vez allí Lily le mostro a Eveling donde dormiría, ya que compartirían habitación

El día estaba saliendo bastante bien hasta que Eveling encontró en su cama un sobre blanco que era para ella lo abrió mientras estaba sola, por suerte

Querida Eveling: ya tienes edad para enterarte de esto, seguramente habrás tenido unos sueños muy extraños últimamente, todo por mi culpa, por no atreverme a decirte la verdad. Tú no perteneces a este tiempo si no a uno anterior, pronto tendrás que volver a ese tiempo… quiero decir que cuando cumplas 15 volverás al tiempo donde más falta haces.

Espero puedas perdonarme algún día.

G.B.

Eveling se dejó caer en la cama mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, de repente sentía un gran odio a ese tal "G.B." ¿Por qué había dejado que existiera en ese tiempo si iba a sacarla de allí? Pero eso no era lo que más se preguntaba pelinegra, a quien se le había aclarado el pelo bastante los últimos años, lo que más atormentaba la mente de esta era ¿Por qué había dejado que ella llegara a sentir mil cosas si la alejaría de todo aquello? Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera y no sabía cómo…

-oye eve, vamos a jugar Quidditch – Lily

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, una distracción

-voy con ustedes – Eveling saliendo del cuarto

Lily la miro de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza, la empujo hacia el interior de la habitación

-tu así no puedes ir a ninguna parte – Lily

Luego de varios minutos Eveling estaba lista para volar y "divertirse"

-ahora bajemos que nos esperan – Lily

-claro – Eveling

Se dirigieron abajo y cuando se juntaron con los chicos ambos se quedaron embobados mirando a Eveling… fueron a un campo a jugar, los equipos fueron bastante "equitativos"; por un lado James y Eveling y por el otro Albus y Lily. El equipo de James y Eveling logro una victoria aplastante, una vez abajo empezaron a festejar

-oye, ¿Por qué no cantas algo para celebrar? – Lily

-yo me apunto a eso – Eveling

Se paró y tomo aire, James afino la guitarra y Eveling le guiño un ojo complacida

-a ver si tocas tan bien como juegas – Eveling

Se acercó y le dijo que canción cantaría y volvió a su lugar

Tú mordiste la manzana,

Y renunciaste al paraíso,

Y condenaste a una serpiente,

Siendo tú el que así lo quiso.

Por milenios y milenios,

Permaneciste desnudo,

Y enfrentaste a dinosaurios bajo un techo y sin escudo.

Y ahora estas aquí,

Queriendo ser feliz,

Cuando no te importo un pepino tu destino...

Perteneciste a una raza antigua,

De pies descalzos y de sueños blancos,

Fuiste polvo, polvo eres

Y piensas que el hierro siempre al calor es blando

Construiste un mundo exacto,

De acabados tan perfectos,

Cada cosa calculada en su espacio y

Su tiempo.

Yo que soy un caos completo las entradas,

Las salidas, los hombres,

Y las medidas no me caben en los sesos.

Y ahora estas aquí,

Queriendo ser feliz,

Cuando no te importo un pepino tu destino…

Perteneciste a una raza antigua,

De pies descalzos y de sueños blancos,

Fuiste polvo, polvo eres

Y piensas que el hierro siempre al calor es blando

Saludar al vecino, acostarse a una hora

Trabajar cada día para vivir en la vida,

Contestar solo aquello

Y sentir solo esto,

Y que Dios nos ampare de malos pensamientos.

Cumplir con las tareas.

Asistir al colegio

¿Qué dirá la familia si eres un fracasado?

Ponte siempre zapatos,

No hagas ruido en la mesa,

Usa medias veladas,

Y corbatas en las fiestas.

Las mujeres se casan siempre antes de treinta,

Si no vestirán santos,

Y aunque así no lo quieran

Y en la fiesta de quince es mejor no olvidar

Una fina champaña y bailar bien el vals,

Y bailar bien el vals

Albus y Lily se quedaron asombrados y James se paró y comenzó a aplaudir sacando así a sus hermanos de la sorpresa, Eveling hiso una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia el campo y se sentó abrazándose a sí misma y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran nuevamente por sus mejillas, James la había seguido y ahora estaba sentado al lado de ella

-deberías estar festejando – James

-no tengo ánimos – Eveling

-me di cuenta, supuse que necesitarías compañía – James

-no entiendo por qué, solo te causare problemas – Eveling

-ya los tengo por montones – James

Ella levanto la vista para mirarlo, él se levantó y le ofreció una mano

-¿bailas? – James

-¿sin música? – Eveling

Pero pronto se empezó a escuchar suavemente una canción que Eveling no logro reconocer y acepto la mano de James quien la ayudo a pararse y la acercó para comenzar a bailar, ella sonrió inconscientemente…

-eres una chica increíble – James

-¿Qué tengo de especial? – Eveling

-pues, vuelas excelente, bailas bien y por supuesto tienes una voz hermosa – James

Ella sonrió y el llevo una mano a su mejilla

-te ves muy linda cuando sonríes – James

Ella se sonrojo sin dejar de sonreír, él se acercó más y sonrió al ver que ella no se alejaba. Entonces, corto con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos besándola, ella empezó a responder (no entiendo a Eveling), en aquel preciso momento cierto azabache miraba la escena sintiendo como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, se separaron sonriendo y ella apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de él que la abrazaba mientras seguían bailando esta vez sin música pero aun así bailaban. Albus no pudo más y salió de allí a gran velocidad, se sentía mal hasta más no poder y sentía un gran enojo, tenía ganas de matar a su… no sabía si poder llamarlo hermano, sabía que si volvía golpearía a James de un modo tal que si no lo mataba seguro lo dejaba en el hospital y a él castigado pero lo más importante, destrozaría a Eveling y él no podría soportar verla sufrir…

-sé que tal vez no mejore las cosas pero te diré algo que es cierto – Lily

El no contesto, solo la miro aun con las lágrimas cayendo en su rostro

-si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, si te ama volverá – Lily

Y luego de decir esto se fue dejando solo al azabache que se grabó aquellas palabras en la cabeza sobre todo el final "Si te ama volverá" pero Eveling estaba… ¿ella realmente amaba a James? Volvió al campo, Eveling y James actuaban intentaban fingir que nada había ocurrido sin lograrlo por las miradas y sonrisas que se dedicaban

-si siguen así voy a vomitar – Lily

-y yo – Albus

Ambos se sonrojaron, cuando volvimos a casa la pequeña actuación de estos tampoco convenció a los adultos de la casa quienes veían la escena divertidos porque James y Eveling no podían evitar mirarse cada tanto, Albus se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama…

Eveling se fue a su habitación junto con Lily, una vez allí amabas se pusieron sus pijamas (bueno pijama y camisón) y se acostaron en sus camas

-entonces ¿Qué onda con mi hermano? – Lily

-¿de qué me hablas? – Eveling

-vamos eve, James y tu son más que obvios – Lily

-solo nos besamos lil - Eveling

-por lo que veo ambos disfrutaron mucho es "beso" – Lily

-tengo un poco de sed, enseguida vuelvo – Eveling

Se paró y desapareció por el pasillo, se sorprendió de ver la luz de la cocina prendida, bajo por curiosidad y porque su garganta ya estaba seca. Se encontró con Albus que miraba por la ventana, tenía un vaso con agua apoyado en la mesa

-buenas noches – Eveling

Albus se dio vuelta y le dedico media sonrisa a Eveling, en realidad el creía que estaba soñando y es que ella se veía tan hermosa y tan natural; el enrulado pelo caía suavemente sobre el camisón celeste que llevaba, seguía los movimientos que hacia mientras se servía agua, tomo un trago y dejo el vaso en la mesada

-sabes, hay algo que quería decirte – Albus

Si esto era un sueño podía hacer cualquier cosa ¿o no?

-dime – Eveling

Él se acercó a ella

-James no es el único que siente algo por ti – Albus

Ella lo miro confundida y el la beso, sorpresivamente ella comenzó a responderle, se separaron cuando les falto el aire y ella tomo el vaso y se fue arriba, pero antes de irse…

-descansa, Albus – Eveling

-tú también – Albus

Se metió en su cuarto donde Lily esperaba aun despierta

-dime eve ¿enserio te gusta James? - Lily

-es muy tarde lil – Eveling

-no has respondido mi pregunta – Lily

-si te soy sincera no lo sé, todo es muy confuso – Eveling

Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la pelinegra y la pelirroja decidió no preguntar nada más a su amiga quien se acostó y se durmió al poco rato aun con los ojos húmedos y una lagrima que cayó al piso dejando una pequeña marca en el suelo de alfombra…

¡Hola! La historia está por ponerse más interesante todavía

Comenta si quieres que siga

Capitulo 6°: ¿¡novios!?

El regreso a Hogwarts resulto ser lo que Eveling necesitaba, ahora tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para recordar la carta y es que pensaba en miles de cosas al mismo tiempo; en las tareas, en los exámenes pero sobre todo en James y Albus… ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Se dejó caer sobre su cama, en ese momento Clara entraba en la habitación sonriendo

-¿así que estas novia y no me cuentas? – Clara

-¿de que estas hablando? – Eveling

-por favor eve, todo el mundo lo sabe – Clara

-pero J… él y yo no somos novios aun – Eveling

-¿J? Tu misma lo dijiste "AUN" – Clara

Eveling rodo sus ojos, se levantó y se fue a la biblioteca

-¡Eveling! – dijo una voz conocida

Ella se dio vuelta y vio a James sonriéndole, no pudo evitar sonreír también

-hola James – Eveling

-hola, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – James

-ya lo hiciste pero bueno – Eveling

-¿te gustaría formar parte de mi banda? – James

-¿tienes una banda? – Eveling

-sí, ¿Qué dices? - James

-está bien – Eveling

-mañana tendremos una práctica en la sala de menesteres después de almorzar – James

-ahí estaré - Eveling

El resto del día pasó rápido y un tanto aburrido, Eveling esperaba ansiosa al día siguiente, a la hora de la cena se encontró con James quien fue hacia ella y llamo la atención de todos

-Eveling, tengo algo que preguntarte – James

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos dos

-dime – Eveling

El tomo sus manos y sonrió dulcemente (lo va a hacer)

-¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – James

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y en silencio esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra, Eveling lo miraba a los ojos y sonrió

-si James, me gustaría ser tu novia – Eveling

Él sonrió y la beso, ella respondía, el comedor se llenó de aplausos (aplaudían a regañadientes todos) luego de separarse ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas

-¿así que novia de James? – Albus

-¿celoso? – Clara acercándose a el

-ni un poco – Albus

-oh Al, tu sabes que yo si te quiero – Clara

Eveling dejó escapar una carcajada mirando a sus amigos, ella y Clara terminaron temprano de cenar, salieron y vieron un anuncio de una guerra de bandas, las chicas siguieron caminando

Hasta el próximo

Capitulo 7°: "Crash"

Entro en la sala de menesteres, dentro resonaban los instrumentos: un piano, una guitarra siendo afinada y una batería

-eve, llegaste – James

-hola – Eveling

-chicos, quiero presentarles a la nueva cantante de nuestra banda – James

-un gusto, soy Michael Finnegan – dijo uno (Michael)

Michael era un chico alto, rubio de ojos azules que tendría la edad de James

-yo soy Lautaro Zabinie – dijo el otro (Lautaro)

Este era castaño, de estatura normal con los ojos celestes de la edad de Eveling

-yo soy Eveling Peterson – Eveling (las redundancias se me dan)

-bueno Eveling bienvenida a Scumb – Lautaro

-¿Scumb? Que nombre raro - Eveling

-¿es que se te ocurre un nombre mejor? – Michael

-tal vez – Eveling

-¿Cuál sería? – James

-¿Qué tal Crash? – Eveling

-es genial – Lautaro

-brillante, perfecto para nosotros – James

-entonces así vamos a anotarnos, suena bien – Michael

Eveling sonrió, ahora solo tenían que practicar ¿pero qué?

-bueno, ya tenemos la canción de "J" nos falta otra y la que hay que cantar juntos – Lautaro

-¿Qué tipo de canción necesitan? – Eveling

-una creada por nosotros y la final inventada de antes – Michael

-yo tengo una canción que podría funcionar, pero es un poco cursi – Eveling

-¿la has escrito tú? – James

-sí, y también conozco una que podríamos cantar todos – Eveling

-estamos salvados – Lautaro

Eveling rio y tomo el micrófono y miro a los otros tres

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos? – Eveling

Estuvieron practicando por un rato y luego fueron a descansar en el patio todos juntos

-estoy agotada – Eveling

-igual yo – James

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos algo? – Lautaro

-yo apoyo esa idea – Eveling

-estoy de acuerdo – Michael

-claro, porque no – James

Entonces Michael saco de su bolsillo una botella de jugo de calabaza que había encogido, se lo acabaron rápidamente

-¡Lautaro! – dijo una voz aguda

Apareció entonces una chica alta, pelinegra, ojos marrones y pelo ondulado que miraba al castaño con impaciencia

-¿y ahora qué? – Lautaro

-el profesor Lomboton quiere que vayas a su oficina – dijo ella

-de acuerdo – Lautaro

Ambos se fueron de allí hacia el castillo

-¿y a esa qué? – Eveling

-esa es Natacha, la hermana de Lautaro – Michael

-es tremendamente celosa y está enamorada de Michael – James

El rubio enrojeció notoriamente provocando una sonrisa en el azabache

-¡Eveling! – dijo una voz conocida

-¿Clara que pasa? – Eveling preocupada por su amiga

-tienes que venir ¡pero ya! – Clara

Ella se levanto

-lo lamento, seguimos otro día – Eveling

-claro – James

Ambas chicas se fueron a gran velocidad, lo que Eveling la dejo perpleja por unos segundos y luego reacciono de forma automática, tomo a Albus por los hombros y lo puso contra la pared

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa? - Eveling

-¿enserio quieres saber? – Albus

Ella simplemente asintió y lo soltó, lo notaba más calmado, lo miraba fijo a los ojos y el la beso. El tiempo de pronto se detuvo, se separó de ella que aun mostraba una gran sorpresa en su rostro

-tu eres lo que me pasa Eveling – Albus

Se alejó, tomo su varita que había quedado en el piso y se fue dejando a Eveling con una nueva duda existencial ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada? No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no podía responder esa pregunta dejo caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas y se fue a su habitación, Clara no le hiso ninguna pregunta, solo se le acerco y la abraso dejándola llorar, una vez más tranquila

-lo lamento, te estoy mojando toda – Eveling

-no importa – Clara

-quiero agradecerte – Eveling

-para que son las amigas – Clara

Eveling la abraso sonriendo

-arriba ese ánimo señorita que James se preocupara si te ve así – Clara

-oh mi dios, me había olvidado de el – Eveling

Salió corriendo hacia el patio y allí lo vio esperando bajo un árbol

-hola – Eveling

Él sonrió, se paró y se acercó a ella

-¿está todo bien? – James (realmente preocupado)

-al contrario, todo está mal – Eveling

El, la abraso por instinto y ella se aferró a él dejando caer una lagrima o dos

-tranquila – James

Ella se puso frente a él sin romper el abraso, sonreía con los ojos húmedos y rojos por tanto llorar (es que esta llora por todo) apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho de él, era tan reconfortante tenerlo cerca pero… ese era el problema, empezaba a darse cuenta de que...

Hasta el próximo capítulo…

Capitulo 8°: la "WOB"

Estaba todo listo para la competencia de bandas o como la conocían todos la "WOB" (del inglés Wore Of Bands: guerra de bandas) el gran comedor se había convertido en una especie de teatro, un escenario, luces, equipos de sonido en síntesis todo lo necesario para un buen espectáculo. En la planilla se veían todas las bandas que participarían, encabezando la lista estaban: una banda llamada "Shoot" y "Crash", luego un montón de bandas con nombres que no resaltaban tanto.

Entro en el "camerino" se cambió de ropa y comenzó a peinarse, llevaba un vestido de jean con escote en V el ahora largo cabello suelto con los rulos sin terminar de formarse se maquillo un poco y estuvo lista las otras chicas que estaban por allí la miraron envidiosas, se reunió con la banda que esperaba en un pequeño salón con otras bandas

-hola chicos – Eveling

Los otros tres se le quedaron mirando

-¡Eveling! – dijo una voz conocida

-¿Clara? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Eveling

-pues unas amigas y yo tenemos una banda ¿y tú? – Clara

-tal vez yo pueda responder eso – Lautaro

-¿tú eres? – Clara

-Lautaro, pianista y representante de "Crash" ¿y tú? – Lautaro

-Clara, vos principal y guitarrista de "Libélula" – Clara

No apartaban sus miradas el uno del otro

-¿Qué ocurre? – James

-shhh, no ves que los distraes – Eveling

-¿Clara? – Michael

-hola Mike, bueno yo ya me iba – Clara

Michael saco su varita y amenazo a Lautaro

-¡basta! – James

Ambos lo miraron, Eveling se acercó a James

-será mejor si todos nos calmamos – Eveling

Michael bajo la barita y la guardo se fue de allí

-y ahora que vamos a hacer sin baterista – James

-tengo una idea – Eveling

Entonces invoco un Patronus, enseguida apareció un zorro plateado

-necesito que traigas a alguien que pueda ayudar – Eveling

El animal desapareció y en unos segundos vieron aparecer a Scorpius quien seguía al Patronus de Eveling

-¿me llamaste? – Scorpius

Eveling asintió, James hiso que ella y Lautaro se acercaran

-¿estas segura de esto? – James

-es nuestra única alternativa – Eveling

-yo la apoyo, aunque no me agrade mucho Malfoy – Lautaro

Se separaron

-dime Scor ¿podrías ayudarnos? – Eveling

-será un placer – Scorpius

Se fue a cambiar, volvió dejando a varias chicas boquiabiertas

-alguien aquí sabe vestirse – Eveling

Él le dedico media sonrisa, mientras tanto las bandas iban y venían, se escuchaba cada tanto algún nombre hasta que por fin…

-y ahora "Crash" – dijo la voz zen-of

Subieron al escenario y tomaron sus lugares, abrirían con la canción de James, los chicos le explicaron a Scorpius el plan para la última canción que el por alguna razón conocía (impresionante)

Así sabrán quien está cantando: James, _Eveling_, Lautaro y **Scorpius**; **Todos juntos/ _todos _**menos el que cantaba antes

Quiero contarte que hoy

Por primera vez voy a serte franco

Te he mentido, enrollándote con mis misterios

Engañándote con eso que tu llamas sentimiento

Pero sin embargo ahora debo decir _**(admitir también)**_

Que me lograste sorprender **(_sabes que sí)_**

**Con esas cosas tuyas que te hacen ser**

**Podría jurarte frente a este cielo estrellado**

**Que en mi corazón tú te has clavado**

**Estas en todo lo que pienso _(realmente en todo)_**

**Eres parte de mí, sin ti yo me muero _(no quieres creerlo)_**

**Se me va la vida en decirte un simple "Te quiero"**

**Pero no, no me mires así**

_No voy a escucharte, sé que estas mintiendo_

Entiéndelo que yo solo a ti te quiero

_Déjate de cursilerías si sabes que no es cierto, a otro perro con ese hueso_

_**¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ocurrió?** _ Se sincera corazón

_Mira quién habla ahora de sinceridad_

Sé que has sufrido, que has llorado pero no es mi culpa

Te digo que yo sufro al verte así

Dime amor por que te alejas de mí

**Date cuenta amigo, ella no quiere estar contigo**

**Fíjate que su vida ella ha seguido _(sin ti)_**

**Las cosas como son, sabes que tengo razón _(es así)_**

**Pero no, no me mires así**

_No voy a escucharte, sé que estas mintiendo_

Entiéndelo que yo solo a ti te quiero

_Déjate de cursilerías si sabes que no es cierto, a otro perro con ese hueso_

**_¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ocurrió? _** **Se sincera corazón**

_Mira quién habla ahora de sinceridad_

Ya decídete por uno de los dos

_Déjenme en paz no ven que estoy tratando de pensar_

**Pero no, no me mires así **_(no me mires así)_

_No sé qué hacer yo me voy de aquí_

No te vayas por favor

Las cortinas se cerraron y todos cambiaron de look mientras se oían los aplausos, ahora era el turno del tema de Eveling

_Las lágrimas caen una vez mas_

_Las horas transcurren sin parar_

_Este dolor no se borrara, lo se_

_Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué?_

**_Admítelo_**

_¿Qué quieren que diga?_

**_Dinos por quien late tu corazón_**

_Sé que es el, pero no sé por que_

**_Reacciona de una vez y di la verdad_**

_Ahí apareces otra vez, sonriendo como ayer_

_No ves que me muero si no me ves_

_Me saludas tranquilo sin dejar de sonreír_

_¿No te das cuenta que sin ti no se vivir?_

**_Admítelo_**

_Ya lo hice, ¿Qué más quieren?_

**_Confiésalo de una vez_**

_Si se lo digo lo perderé_

**_Lo entenderá, él te quiere también_**

_No lo sé, es muy difícil_

_Pero ya déjenme que quiero pensar_

_Otra vez caigo en los recuerdos_

_De mi cabeza no puedo sacarte, tampoco quiero hacerlo_

_Fíjate que provocas que este cantando todo esto_

_Te lo digo, hoy confieso…_

Las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse, esta vez se abrieron más rápido pues solo cambiaron de lugares, aclaración: cuando las dos personas que cantaban cantan al mismo tiempo es así: _**Juntos**_

Tú me enseñaste que tan simple son las cosas

_Tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más_

Y que no importa si decides algo a cambio

_Y descubrí que en esta vida hay algo más_

Y donde yo quiera que yo este tú vas a estar

**Y como un ángel cuidaras de mí**

**Cuando me pierda y deje de reír**

**Y como el viento que me cuenta que el invierno**

**Está por venir**

**Y este mundo que gira de nuevo aunque me sienta al revés**

**Como un ave q no para en vuelo sé que no voy a caer**

**Ooohhh…aaa...o naaa…**

_Tú me enseñaste como respirar de nuevo_

Tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar

_Solo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible_

Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más

_Y donde quiera que yo este tú vas a estar_

**Y como un ángel cuidaras de mí**

**Cuando me pierda y deje de reír**

**Y como el viento que me cuenta q el invierno está por venir**

**Y este mundo q gira d nuevo**

**Aunque me sienta al revés**

**Como el ave que no para en vuelo**

**Sé que no voy a caer**

Y sé que voy a verte de nuevo **_(yo sé)_**

_Para decirte cuanto te quiero_ **_(saber)_**

**_Y como un ángel cuidaras de mi__i_ _(ummhh)_**

**_Cuando me pierda y deje de reír..._ _(Oooww)_**

**_Como un ángel cuidaras de mii.._. _(Cuidarás)_**

_Ooohhh..._

Ooohh...

_**Ohh...**_

El lugar estalló en aplausos, bajaron y fueron al salón

-ahora tendremos a "Shoot" – voz zen-of

Ellos llegaron al salón cruzándose con el grupo "Shoot" que estaba encabezado por…

-¿Natacha? – Lautaro

-oh, lo lamento hermanito pero no pienso perder – Natacha

Siguió caminando con el resto del grupo, eran dos chicas y dos chicos de los cuales Eveling solo conocía a Natacha, una vez que terminaron varios aplaudieron, si bien no fueron tantos como con el grupo de James

-ahora, el último grupo las Libélulas – voz zen-of

El grupo de Clara salió a escena mientras que James, Eveling, Lautaro y Scorpius fueron a verlas actuar, cantaron dos canciones de ellas y luego cantaron todas juntas una de las brujas de Macbeth, hubo un gran aplauso y un profesor subió al escenario con un sobre

-muy bien, ahora les diré los nombres de las tres bandas finalistas – dijo

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras el profesor abría el sobre

-y los finalistas son: Shoot…

Hubo otra vez un aplauso bastante general

… las Libélulas y…

Todos quedaron en silencio

… por último, Crash – dijo

La sala estalló en aplausos mientras los chicos celebraban…

Capitulo 9°: El final y un nuevo comienzo

Aclaración: la traducción original del título de este capítulo seria "sobre lo que Crash significa" pero yo la traduje pensando en el contenido del capítulo, sin más que decir aquí esta…

Habría una fiesta en la sala común de Slitherin para los integrantes de las bandas ganadoras y sus amigos, todos estaban ansiosos pues ya se sabía que las fiestas de las serpientes eran de lo mejor (no hay duda al respecto)

-¿vas a venir conmigo a la fiesta? – James

-me gustaría pero vamos a ir todas las chicas juntas – Eveling

-entonces te veo allá – James

-claro – Eveling

Se fue a la puerta de la biblioteca donde se encontraría con las chicas

-bueno ahora si soy toda suya muchachas – Eveling

Las otras tres sonrieron, el grupo consistía en Rose, Leah y Clara

-el problema es como haremos para cambiarnos juntas – Leah

-conozco el lugar perfecto – Eveling

Luego de tomar cada una lo necesario se encontraron en el pasillo de la sala de menesteres, luego de dejar bien en claro a su mente que era lo que quería paso por el corredor tres veces y la puerta apareció, entraron y comenzaron a arreglarse (no voy a entrar en detalles sobre la sala), la primera en terminar fue Rose quien estaba tremendamente linda con su vestido plateado ( ocio/fotos/miley-cyrus-grammy/), la segunda fue Eveling quien tampoco se veía mal con su vestido negro y el pelo recogido ( los-vestidos-de-la-semana-4008/), le siguió Leah con su vestido aguamarina y su saco negro ( .in/eliza-bennett-inkheart-new-york-premiere-arrivals-2111244) por ultimo Clara con su vestido negro ( . omg-fotos/2011/03/04/las-fotos-que-no-viste-esta-semana-feb-28-a-mar-5-9/) enviaron sus cosas a sus habitaciones y fueron a la entrada de las mazmorras

-jamás pensé que vendría aquí más que para pociones – Leah

-¿y qué me dices de esa vez que te metiste en problemas? – Rose

-jamás he pasado más allá del aula de pociones ro – Leah

-ni yo, ¿Cómo se siente? – Rose

-húmedo – Eveling

-¿Por qué? – Leah

-es que estando debajo del lago la humedad se acumula – Clara

Para ellas era natural y estaban acostumbradas a que la humedad se cortara en la entrada a la sala pero para las otras dos quedaron impresionadas, aunque no solo por eso

-oye tu – dijo una chica

-¿Quién yo? – Eveling

-sí, ¿tú eres Eveling no? – dijo

-si – Eveling

-lo que está pasando en la pista puede que no te guste – dijo

Eveling la miro bien, el cabello rubio ondulado le daba aspecto de chica popular que miente pero algo en los celestes ojos de la chica le decía que era cierto

-te agradezco por el aviso Tara, pero pienso ir allí de todos modos – Eveling

-¿Cómo has…?

-¿sabido tu nombre? Lo adivine – Eveling

Siguieron caminando, fueron a donde estaba la pista, en la puerta se encontraron con Albus

-espera, no puedo dejarte pasar – Albus

-¿Por qué se empeñan rodos en que no pase por aquí? – Eveling

-créeme que no quieres ver lo que pasa ahí dentro – Albus

-ya déjame pasar – Eveling

Lo aparto a un lado y entro, entonces descubrió lo que Albus y Tara querían evitar que viera… salió de allí corriendo hacia el único lugar donde podría llorar en paz, al Lago, avanzaba por los vacíos corredores sin saber que cierto azabache la seguía, la perdió por un momento pero sabía bien a donde iba a ir

Una vez que estuvo en el lago se sentó a la sombra de uno de los arboles él se sentó en otro árbol que quedaba cerca del de ella

-ni se te ocurra decir te lo dije – Eveling

-no pensaba decir nada – Albus

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato ella seguía llorando, apareció entonces en sus manos un sobre blanco, estaba abierto, saco la nota de adentro

-léelo, puede que sea la repuesta a mi comportamiento – Eveling

El, la tomo y la leyó, una vez que termino de leerla miro a Eveling

-¿es cierto lo que dice? – Albus

-no lo sé - Eveling

-¿Por qué me la muestras a mí? – Albus

-porque he aclarado mi mente finalmente – Eveling

Albus la miro sin entender y se acercó, ella había dejado de llorar

-te ves mejor cuando no estas llorando – Albus

-lo más extraño es que no sé porque llore esta vez – Eveling

Albus la miro interrogadoramente

-no lo olvide, solo que no me parece razón para llorar – Eveling

-que chica más rara eres – Albus

-mira quién habla – Eveling

Ambos se rieron de ese comentario como si fuera un buen chiste

-entonces ¿se puede saber qué es lo que has aclarado? – Albus

-solo mis sentimientos – Eveling

El desvió la vista al lago ¿sus sentimientos? Ella tomo una rama y comenzó a dibujar algo en el suelo

-primero descubrí que lo que siento por James es solo cariño – Eveling

El miro el dibujo sin dejar de escucharla

-aunque claro no habría descubierto eso si no hubiera encontrado a "esa" persona – Eveling remarcando el "esa"

La miro nuevamente ella dejo la rama y le devolvió la mirada estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, se miraban a los ojos detectando cierto brillo en los ojos del otro, rompieron con la poca distancia besándose, ambos felices de eso sin importarles nada más, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, ahora solo existían ellos, se separaron cuando les falto el aire ella lo abraso y el respondió habían encontrado en ese beso lo que tanto necesitaban, buscaban y querían.

-todavía queda un poco de tiempo, si quieres bailar – Albus levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano

-no sé si pueda soportar volver allí – Eveling aceptándola

-pues entonces bailemos aquí – Albus ayudándola a levantarse

Ella sonrió y lo abraso, el respondió al abraso y comenzaron a bailar lentamente sin más música que los latidos de sus corazones…

Capitulo 10°: Novia otra vez

Los días pasaban, ya todos sabían del rompimiento de Eveling y James, además de que a la ahora castaña se la veía pasear muy pegada a su mejor amigo Albus, cuando entraban al comedor tomados de la mano las miradas se fijaban en ellos dos que ahora eran como un rayo de luz llevando su felicidad a todos lados

-hey tortolitos – Clara

-¿celosa? – Albus

Clara rio falsamente mientras los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y se sentaron

-no deberías estarlo, después de todo tú tienes a lauti – Eveling

Clara enrojeció notoriamente provocando que los otros dos rieran

-eve es cierto que entraste al equipo de quiditch – Clara

-sí, es cierto – Eveling

-genial ahora sí que no se despegaran ni un segundo – Clara

-bueno, en realidad si, ya que yo tome runas antiguas y al adivinación – Eveling

-estas en runas conmigo – Clara

-qué bueno, además esa clase la tenemos con Ravenclow tal vez ro vaya – Eveling

-sería más divertido – Clara

Terminaron de almorzar y se fueron a sus respectivas clases, Adivinación y Runas antiguas

-muy bien, para hacer esto más didáctico haremos parejas de diferentes casas – dijo el profesor

El hombre era petiso con el cabello rojo, usaba unos anteojos de "culodebotella", hablaba con cierto formalismo digno de una obra de teatro, nadie se quejó ante la petición del profesor

-muy bien, Finnegan y Lomboton – Profesor

Alicia y Clara se levantaron y fueron al lugar que el profesor les había asignado

-Torres y Peterson – dijo señalando la mesa donde estaba Eveling

Ella se quedó allí, pues era Peterson, se acercó a ella un chico pelirrojo con ojos celestes que sonreía, se sentó allí

-hola, soy Tom ¿tú eres? – dijo el (Tom)

-Eveling – Eveling (otra vez redundancia)

La clase comenzó, resulto ser de lo más interesante, luego de explicarles lo básico les hiso traducir una pequeña frase, como ellos terminaron rápido aprovecharon el tiempo para hablar ya que al parecer tenían cosas que contarse (raro considerando que ni se conocían) así, Eveling descubrió que Tom tenía una hermana menor llamada Mía que había quedado en Ravenclow con él, pero Tom no pudo descubrir nada de Eveling excepto el "nombre" de su madre que era Carsine (o al menos eso creía Eveling)

-…y entonces comenzó a bailar – Tom

Eveling reía de las ocurrencias del pelirrojo provocando en el también alguna risa haciendo algún gesto, cuando la clase termino…

-se han pasado toda la clase hablando – Clara

-es inevitable, su vida es de lo más interesante – Eveling

Tom se puso tan rojo como su cabello sin que Eveling lo notara pero Clara lo vio claramente

-¿sabías que Alicia entro en el programa de intercambio? – Clara

-¿a qué escuela va a ir? – Eveling

-a Bonsbutton – Alice

-¿vendrá alguien de allí? – Eveling

-mi prima, Penélope – Alice

-pero ella es más chica que tu – Eveling

-si es cierto, pero no importa eso maña iré allí - Alice

-¡Tom! – dijo una chica viniendo hacia nosotros

-Cloe ¿Qué pasa? – Tom

-no me lo vas a… ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo, Cloe, señalando a Eveling

-Cloe, ella es Eveling – Tom

-me llamo Cloe Riviera ¿tú eres? – Cloe

-soy Eveling Peterson – Eveling

Cloe miro a Eveling de arriba abajo y sonrió falsamente

-¿te importa si me llevo a tomi conmigo? – Cloe

-por mí no hay problema – Eveling

Siguió caminando como si nada

-¡¿Qué hacías con ella?! – Cloe

Las tres chicas rieron ante el comentario, siguieron caminando comenzando a hablar de cualquier cosa hasta que Alice tuvo que irse a su próxima clase, ellas tenían receso en ese momento así que buscaron a Albus, cuando lo encontraron vieron también a Scorpius…

-Hola Al, Scor – Eveling

-Hola Eveling – Scorpius

Albus sonrió y se puso de frente (pues estaba de costado) mirando a ambas

-Hola eve, Clara – Albus

Eveling reprimió una risa, Clara miro a ambos con cara rara provocando que los dos se sonrojaran

-eve, nos vemos después, voy a la biblioteca – Clara

-claro, hasta luego – Eveling

-de hecho yo también tengo que ir allí – Scorpius

Clara se detuvo en su camino

-¿está bien si voy contigo? – Scorpius

-sí, no hay problema – Clara

Se fueron por el pasillo dejando a Albus y Eveling solos

-¿tú crees que lo hagan a propósito? – Albus

-sí, aunque Scor puede tener otras razones – Eveling

-tienes razón – Albus

Se acercaron y entrelazaron sus manos mientras seguían caminando

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – Eveling

-yo debería preguntar eso – Albus

-¿te importa tanto? – Eveling

-no, pero es extraño – Albus

-sabes de sobra que no soy una chica normal – Eveling

-entonces, ¿te parece al Lago? – Albus

-claro – Eveling

Caminaron a aquel lugar que se había vuelto la clave de todo lo que les sucedía, cuando llegaron se sentaron a la sombra de uno de los arboles mirando al lago

-sabes, hay algo que quería preguntarte – Albus

-¿Qué es? - Eveling

-Eveling… ¿serias mi novia? – Albus

-claro Albus – Eveling

Entonces se besaron, luego el metió su mano en su bolsillo buscando algo hasta sacar una cadena que tenía un corazón con las iniciales de ellos (E y A) Eveling lo tomo sonriendo

-es precioso, ¿me ayudas? – Eveling

-claro – Albus

La ayudo a ponérselo, luego ella lo abraso estuvieron abrasados un rato, hasta que…

-¿interrumpo algo? – dijo una vos conocida

-¡rose!... pues… - Albus

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Rose

-¿se lo digo? – Eveling

-se enterara de todas formas – Albus

La pelirroja no entendía nada

-rose, Al y yo somos novios – Eveling

La cara de sorpresa de Rose era digna de verse

-¡Al fin! – Rose

Ambos rieron, rose empezó a preguntar cosas que ellos respondían y luego vio el collar…

-qué bonito collar – Rose

-me lo acaban de regalar – Eveling mirando a Albus que le dedico una sonrisa

-oh, si hasta dan ternura – Rose

Eveling rio por el sarcasmo de su amiga, por fin todo estaba bien; tenia a sus amigas y al chico que más quería ¿Qué podría salir mal?...

Consejo por experiencia, jamás pregunten "¿Qué podría salir mal?" eso solo atrae problemas. Hasta la próxima…

Capitulo 11°: de todo un poco (¡ya me confundí!)

Estaba que explotaba, caminaba de un lado al otro, Tom la miraba aburrido, con ella era siempre lo mismo

-¿Por qué ella? – Cloe

El rodo los ojos

-mírame, soy 10 veces más linda que ella…

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que eso no es lo más importante? – Tom

Se levantó y se fue, los problemas de su prima le importaban muy poco, él tenía los propios. Aun se preguntaba porque le había dolido tanto lo que Cloe le había dicho…

-Flash Back –

-¡increíble! ¿Quién se cree que es? – Cloe

-¿y ahora que paso? – Tom

-paso que tu amiguita Eveling me quiere quitar a MI chico – Cloe

-¿Qué te hiso? – Tom sin mucho interés

-es la novia de Mi Albus – Cloe

Tom se quedó un momento en silencio

-si es su novio entonces no te pertenece – Tom

-no me importa él va a ser mío – Cloe

La dejo continuar con su berrinche un poco más…

-Fin flash back –

Su prima seguía igual de testaruda que siempre, el entendía bien las razones de ese tal Albus para estar con Eveling, y era porque Eveling era perfecta a su forma… (¿Es que todo el mundo va a enamorarse de Eveling?)

En una habitación de la misma torre cierto rubio iba y venía sin cesar observado por un castaño un año menor que el que estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo

-¿otra vez tuviste problemas con ella? – dijo el castaño

-es que no puedo evitarlo – dijo el rubio

-dios Scorpius, ya déjate con esa chica – dijo el castaño

-pero Nick, ella me gusta… enserio que si – Scorpius

-no te entiendo, tienes a alguien como Rose detrás de ti y te enamoras de esa - Nick

Scorpius tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa

-no le vuelvas a decir así – Scorpius

-no vuelve a pasar lo juro – Nick

Scorpius lo soltó y él se dejó caer en la cama

-que duro te ha dado esta chica – Nick

-y que lo digas – Scorpius

Se quedaron en silencio un rato

-¿Qué onda con Tara? – Scorpius

-está enamorada de Hugo – Nick

-pero Hugo está enamorado de Leah – Scorpius

-sí, lo sé es muy complicado – Nick

-te entiendo – Scorpius

Luego de pensarlo un rato, salieron a caminar y se encontraron con Leah y una Griffindor que no conocían

-Hola Scorpius, Nick – Leah

-¿Qué tal Leah? – Scorpius

-todo bien – Leah

-¿Quién es tu amiga Ly? – Nick

-se llama Mía, ella y otra chica llegaron por el programa de intercambio – Leah

-hola soy Nicholas, ¿Qué tal? – Nick

-bien gracias – Mía

-¿de qué escuela vienes? – Scorpius

-le estaba diciendo eso a Leah exactamente – Mía

-si por favor continua – Leah

-como te decía vengo de Bonsbutton – Mía

-pero no tienes el asentó de la mayoría de las que asisten allí – Leah

-eso es porque no soy francesa pero hablo francés – Mía

-ya veo – Leah

-bueno chicas nosotros nos vamos, adiós – Scorpius

-chao – Leah

Nick y Scorpius se fueron dejando solas a las chicas

En otra parte del castillo, Albus y Eveling caminaban tranquilamente tomados de las manos…

-¿ya se lo has dicho a alguien? – Eveling

-no ha sido necesario, Clara se ha encargado de decirle a toda la escuela – Albus

-había olvidado que tengo las amigas más chismosas de la tierra – Eveling

Albus rio ante el comentario, Eveling sonrió y luego miro por una de las ventanas

-es un día hermoso ¿no lo crees? – Eveling

-sí, tienes razón ¿Qué tal si salimos a caminar? – Albus

-claro – Eveling

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar luego se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol…

-mira, aquella ave de allí – Eveling

-valla, jamás había visto uno de esos por aquí – Albus

-ni yo - Eveling

-¿sabes que pájaro es? – Albus

-sí, ¿tú no? – Eveling

El negó con la cabeza, como no le interesaban mucho no sabía los nombres de todos los pájaros, Eveling al contrario le encantaba ese tema… era la primera vez que estaban en desacuerdo con algo que les pareció extraño

-es un petirrojo – Eveling

Entonces el pájaro voló hacia ellos, "cantaba" muy bonito de repente se vio en un lugar blanco

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Eveling

-es lo que te dije que pasaría – dijo una voz que ella conocía

-pero aun no es mi cumpleaños – Eveling

-lo sé, no vas a irte por ahora pero era la única forma de poder hablarte – dijo la voz

-lo único que se sobre ti son tus iniciales, dime tu nombre – Eveling

Su voz retumbo en el lugar, sonaba diferente… mucho más seria de lo normal

-me llamo Gregor soy un viejo amigo tuyo – dijo la voz (Gregor)

De repente todo desapareció, una voz decía su nombre una y otra vez, era la voz de Albus, abrió los ojos

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Eveling

-te has desmayado – Albus

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Eveling

-solo ha sido media hora – Albus

Él se volvió a sentar, más tranquilo

-gracias, por preocuparte por mi – Eveling

Él se sonrojo notoriamente, ella simplemente sonrió, comenzaba a pensar que había una forma de evitar cambiar de tiempo solo tenía que encontrarla…

Capitulo 12°: el más corto

Leía la carta, buscando alguna cosa que le diera una oportunidad para quedarse en ese tiempo… la carroza se detuvo de ella bajo una niña castaña con el pelo ondulado y los ojos celestes, Penélope Nomines era sin lugar a dudas muy similar a su prima Alice (conversación originalmente en francés)

-Hola Penélope - Eveling

-Hola Eveling – Penélope

-¿Cómo te va? – Eveling

-bien gracias – Penélope

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato, Penélope se sorprendía de lo bien que Eveling hablaba francés (eso que no tomo clases), esta última le enseñaba lo poco que no sabía del español

-así, como estoy hablando ahora ¿no? – Penélope

-sí, así no pareces francesa, aunque a mí me gusta tu acento – Eveling

-gracias – Penélope

-¡Eveling! – dijo alguien

Eveling busco entre las personas hasta encontrase con Rose

-¿Qué ocurre ro? – Eveling

-Leah me dijo que Mia le dijo que gusta de Scorpius – Rose

-pero scor está enamorado de lil – Eveling

-de hacho me he enterado de que ella está enamorada de Leo – Rose

-y él está enamorado de Mia – Eveling

-que complicado – Penélope

-lo siento pero… ¿Quién eres tú? – Rose

-me llamo Penélope Nomines – Penélope

-hola, yo soy Rose Wesley - Rose

Luego de disculparse con Penélope fue con Rose al patio

-¿Qué hay de ti, ya superaste a Scorpius? – Eveling

-sí, he descubierto que me gusta otra persona – Rose

-¿Quién es? – Eveling

-se llama Lautaro, está en Griffindor con James – Rose

-¿Lautaro Zabinie? – Eveling

-¿lo conoces? – Rose

-claro que sí, era parte de "Crash" – Eveling

-ya veo – Rose

-creo que me equivoque – Eveling

-¿a qué te refieres? – Rose

-yo pensaba que eras diferente de Clara, pero tienen los mismos gustos – Eveling

Se fue dejando a Rose sola, para que pensara con tranquilidad, mientras la ahora castaña iba a buscar a Leah para aclarar el asunto

-hola Leah – Eveling

-hola eve, ¿Qué pasa? – Leah

-rose me comento lo de Mia con scor – Eveling

-no hay muchos secretos que puedan mantenerse aquí ¿eh? – Leah

-parece que no – Eveling

-Mia me lo ha dicho esta mañana – Leah

-ya veo. Entonces es cierto, parece que tenemos un circulo amoroso – Eveling

-yo le diría cuadrado – Leah

Ambas rieron con eso último, hacia un tiempo que no se divertían así, ellas dos…

-¡Leah!, ah ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo un chico

Era castaño, con los ojos celestes, tendría la edad de Leah. Miraba a Eveling con cierta curiosidad que a esta le resultaba graciosa

-me llamo Eveling Peterson ¿y tú? – Eveling

-me llamo Nicholas Smith – Nick

Ella sonrió, sabia de sobra quien era el por lo que Leah le había dicho (secretos que una amiga no puede revelar), luego de un rato Nick se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas

-así que ese es Nick, que buen gusto – Eveling

Leah se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello rubio y Eveling rio al ver la reacción de esta

Para más información leer el próximo capitulo

Explicándolo todo; NO ES UN CAPITULO

¡Al fin llegó el momento! Ahora van a entenderlo todo mejor

Bueno primero que nada, la mama de Eveling se llamaba Carolina Hankson, esto les servirá para entender quién es Anabell. Cuando estaba en la escuela Nicholas Peterson (padre de Eveling) le pone a Carolina el apodo "Carsine" y pronto todo el mundo le empieza a decir así; Una última cosa sobre esto, en su tiempo Eveling tiene dos hermanos uno es Erick (quien no aparece aquí) y la otra es J. Peterson, cuyo nombre no es preciso revelar.

Tiempo Original: básicamente el que Eveling existiera haría que muchas cosas cambiaran, cuando "Gregor" o G.B. la lleva a otro tiempo olvida que una de las cosas que altera la ojiverde es el hecho de que Lina (a quien todavía no conocemos) permanezca con vida después de la guerra (la del 7° libro)

Tiempo de la 3ra generación: al igual que en su tiempo Eveling está para cambiarlo todo (esta chica), al estar mucho tiempo en este tiempo se comienza a transformar en otra persona sin dejar de ser ella misma, el cambio más notable es su cabello que pasa de ser negro azabache a castaño rojizo. Ella se convierte en la "Mari Sue" de esta época, me refiero a que todos los chicos sienten algo por ella…

El Orfanato: G.B. dejo a la Eveling bebe en un orfanato, allí ella creció siendo la más grande de las chicas… en este lugar conoció a su mejor amiga Leah quien termina yendo a Hogwarts un año después de que Eveling entre

En Hogwarts: Eveling tiene cierta habilidad para las opciones, algo que deja perplejo al nuevo profesor, además muestra tener habilidades para el Quidditch. Después de un tiempo Eveling empieza a demostrar las habilidades que ya tiene adquiridas sin saberlo por ser de otra época como lo son el canto y su habilidad para hablar en tres idiomas además del español; estos son el Francés, inglés y Portugués sin contar el parsel (el cual utiliza en tres ocasiones distintas).

Creo que no queda nada más para explicar, el resto se intuye

Espero que les haya ayudado un poco

Cualquier duda comenten, será un placer responderles

Capitulo 13°: un sábado rutinariamente aburrido

Despertar a la mañana temprano, meterse al baño, cambiarse; la vida se volvía a convertir en algo rutinario lentamente, Eveling se miraba en el espejo notando como único rastro de la niña que había entrado aquel primer día en el castillo los ojos verdes almendrados, pues ni siquiera el cabello había permanecido como antes ahora era castaño y empezaba a tornarse rojizo y largo. Tomo las tijeras y las hechizo para que le cortaran el cabello y luego de unos minutos se vio en el espejo con el cabello ahora hasta los hombros que le caía formando sus habituales rulos.

-buenos días eve – Clara

Clara y ella compartían habitación desde primer año, luego de todo este tiempo se habían vuelto grandes amigas, llegando al punto en que se contaban todo, bueno casi ya que Eveling guardaba un secreto que su amiga ignoraba por completo.

-buenos días Clara – Eveling

-sabes, últimamente te he notado un poco distante – Clara

Eveling sonrió, su amiga era muy perspectiva

-pasa que estoy preocupada por todo lo que está ocurriendo – Eveling

-¿te refieres a lo de Leah o a lo de Lily? – Clara

-ambos – Eveling

-me sorprendes, te preocupas demasiado por ellas – Clara

-entiéndeme, Leah es como la hermanita que nunca tuve y Lily es una buena amiga – Eveling

-ya veo – Clara

-tú también me preocupas un poco, temo que Rose y tú se peleen – Eveling

Clara enrojeció

-¿Por qué habríamos de pelearnos? – Clara

-quiero que sepas que te estimo mucho pero no podría elegir a ninguna sobre la otra – Eveling

Eveling se fue de la habitación dejando a Clara sola, se dirigió a la biblioteca

-ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos aquí – dijo alguien

Ella se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un viejo conocido

-tienes razón, no he estado viniendo muy seguido – Eveling

-es bueno verte por aquí foxynoxy – dijo el

-igualmente aku-nya – Eveling

Ambos rieron recordando los apodos que se habían puesto, recordando aquel día de segundo año en la biblioteca

-¿ros ya dejo de llamarte por tu apodo? – dijo el

-se le ha olvidado por completo, te acuerdas…

-¿de qué? – dijo el

-no, no tiene importancia – Eveling

-anda Eveling – dijo el

-que pesado Damián – Eveling

-por favor – Damián

-OK, ¿te acuerdas cuando te llamaba "loost" y tú me decías…?

-hanna, si – Damián

-¿Por qué me decías así? – Eveling

-no sé, no lo recuerdo – Damián

-lastima, ¿entramos de una vez? – Eveling

-a tus ordenes foxynoxy – Damián

-se te da por ponerme apodos raros – Eveling

Damián se rio por el comentario de la castaña, al entrar en la biblioteca recordaron nuevamente aquella tarde de agosto.

-Flash Back –

Fueron a aquel lugar, pasaron tres veces por el pasillo y la puerta apareció

-practicaremos aquí – Damián

-qué lugar más increíble – Eveling

Dieron una vuelta alrededor

-se parece mucho a la sala de DCAO – Eveling

-sí, ¿no es raro? – Damián

-aquí nada es normal aku – Eveling

-tienes razón, me sigue pareciendo raro algo – Damián

-¿Qué es? – Eveling

-nosotros tenemos el mismo apellido pero por lo que me dijiste es imposible que seas mi hermana – Damián

-sí, aunque aún no sabemos si tenemos algún parentesco – Eveling

-lo sé, ¿y si no lo tenemos? – Damián

-eso no nos impedirá seguir siendo amigos – Eveling

Ella sonreía y él también sonrió

-me dijiste que ya podías hacer un Patronus, eso es muy impresionante – Damián

Ella se paró, pues estaban sentados, e hiso el conjuro haciendo aparecer a un zorro

-hanna – Damián

-¿Qué pasa? – Eveling

-creo que te cambiare el apodo – Damián

-¿Cómo vas a decirme? – Eveling

-foxynoxy – Damián

-Tú y tus ideas – Eveling

-Fin flash back –

Fueron hasta una de las mesas donde tomaron asiento, comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa

-sabes, al final resulto que si tienes parentesco conmigo – Damián

-¿enserio? Valla que chico es el mundo – Eveling

-descubrí que eres mi prima lejana – Damián

-insisto, este mundo es muy pequeño – Eveling

Luego de un rato se despidieron, Eveling no tenía mucho que hacer ese día pues era sábado. Siguió caminando y entonces volvió a su sala común, el día no había resultado del todo aburrido y entonces…

- ¿Quién te crees? – dijo alguien

Ella voltio a ver de quien se trataba, era Cloe

-¿me hablas a mí? – Eveling

-sí, ¿es que piensas que tienes derecho sobre los demás? – Cloe

Entonces Eveling se puso seria como nunca antes

-no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando – Eveling

La expresión era nula, los ojos no reflejaban sentimiento alguno, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Cloe con las palabras en la boca (para que tengas Cloe), jamás nadie había visto a Eveling tan seria y quien la conociera hubiera pensado que se le había ido el alma pues hasta el brillo de sus ojos había disminuido de un momento al otro en cosa de segundos, y es que Eveling jamás había demostrado su naturaleza seria típica dela vida que debería haber tenido se chocó entonces con James sin dejar su seriedad anterior lo miro sin expresar emoción alguna, el parecía nervioso…

-permiso – Eveling

Él se corrió y siguió caminando

-¡Eveling! Espera tengo algo que decirte – James (WTF)

-si dime – Eveling

-la final de la WOB va a ser en una semana y solo pueden usarse canciones ya inventadas – James

-OK, ¿Cuándo seria el ensayo? – Eveling

-mañana – James

-estaré allí – Eveling

-dile a Malfoy que también venga – James

Ella se fue sin decir nada más hasta toparse con Scorpius (¿es que se va a encontrar con todo el mundo?) quien hablaba con Nick

-hey Score, tengo algo que decirte – Eveling

Apenas se había alejado de James su ánimo había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora sonreía como siempre

-¿Qué ocurre? – Scorpius

-Potter me dijo que este domingo tendremos una práctica para la WOB – Eveling (arrastrando el apellido)

-¿yo también debo ir? – Scorpius

-claro, eres parte de la banda – Eveling

-entonces te veré mañana…

-por el momento en la sala de menesteres, nos vemos – Eveling

-me avisas cualquier cosa – Scorpius

-obvio – Eveling (yéndose)

Capitulo 14°: Las cosas como son

Semanas, días o tal vez meses después…

Era su cumpleaños número 15, lo que significaba que debería volver a ese tiempo que desconocía completamente según ella. No quería irse, no podría dejar a nadie de allí… Ni a Rose, ni a Leah, ni a Scorpius, ni a Lautaro, ni a Clara, ni a Tom, ni a Damián, ni a Albus (claro que no), ni a Lily, ni a Hugo, ni siquiera a Cloe (esto es demasiado). De todas las personas de su lista a quien ella sabía que extrañaría más seria sin lugar a dudas Albus.

-¿en qué piensas? – dijo la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos

-hoy es 24 de junio Leah – Eveling

-lo sé, ¿tú crees que madame Hankson nos deje hacer una pequeña fiesta? – Leah

-¿desde cuándo una fiesta organizada por ti es pequeña? – Eveling

-responde mi pregunta – Leah

-OK, no creo que tía Anabell se moleste – Eveling

-seria genial, ya que tiene esa mansión inmensa – Leah

-Damián dice que pertenecía a su abuela – Eveling

-Damián es el hijo de tu tío paterno ¿no? – Leah

-sí, mi tío Erick – Eveling

-y tu tía ¿tiene hijos? – Leah

-un hijo, se llama Edward – Eveling

-ya veo – Leah bajando la mirada

-no pongas esa cara, es como si pensaras que te voy a olvidar por culpa de Ed – Eveling

Leah rodo los ojos y Eveling rio

-no tengo que decirte amiga que eres como una hermana para mi – Eveling

Esta vez Leah sonrió y abrazo a Eveling

-hay algo que quiero regalarte como agradecimiento por todo "Lía" – Eveling

-pero hoy es TU cumpleaños – Leah

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Hoy es tu santo y quiero darte algo – Eveling

-de acuerdo ¿Qué es? – Leah

-tienes que venir a verlo – Eveling

-OK – Leah

Eveling llevo a Leah hasta el lago donde le vendo los ojos haciéndole señas a su cómplice, quien había estado esperando…

-antes de nada te diré que estoy eternamente agradecida y supuse que esto era lo menos que podía hacer – Eveling

Eveling se alejó y Leah espero un poco más

-ya puedes sacarte la venda – dijo una voz conocida

Ella lo hiso para ver a ¿Nick?, no lo podía creer, su corazón latía rápida y furiosamente, él estaba tan guapo con el pelo todo desordenado y es desarreglado uniforme

-Nick ¿Qué haces aquí? – Leah

-necesitaba decirte algo – Nick

-dime – Leah

Él le tomo las manos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella se puso roja como un tomate

De repente todo se volvió blanco para Eveling, estaba en una casa que no reconocía y sin embargo tenía la sensación de haber estado allí anteriormente

-¿Dónde estoy? – Eveling

-¿acaso no reconoces tu propia casa? – dijo una voz familiar

-Gregor – Eveling, hablándose a sí misma

-bienvenida a el abismo temporal o "Scumb" – Gregor

-así que era cierto – Eveling

-me sorprendes, no te recordaba así – Gregor

-¿Qué esperabas? Una época diferente requiere una actitud diferente – Eveling

-lamentablemente, tienes que tomar una decisión – Gregor

Hiso que dos cuadros volaran hacia él; uno tenía el marco plateado con la palabra "Futuro" grabada, el otro tenía el marco dorado con la palabra "Pasado" grabada

-¿Qué ocurrió con el presente? – Eveling

-el presente es lo que tu elijas – Gregor

-ya veo – Eveling

En el cuadro que decía "Pasado" apareció una mujer castaña con los ojos grises, estaba pálida y los ojos habían perdido todo rastro de vida

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – Eveling

-le realizaron un crucio, ¿sabes quién es? – Gregor

-no lo recuerdo – Eveling

-ella es Lina Hallow, la madre de tu querida amiga Leah – Gregor

-espera un segundo, porque no has hecho nada –Eveling

El, la miro sin entender

-no te hagas el que no entiendes, tu podrías haberla salvado ¡ella confiaba en ti Gregor! – Eveling

-lo recuerdas – Gregor

-claro que sí, ¿Dónde quedo el chico que protegía a sus seres queridos, el que daría su vida por esas personas? Dímelo, ¿Dónde está mi primo? – Eveling

-aquí estoy, soy yo – Gregor

-no es cierto, el Gregor que yo conozco la hubiera salvado – Eveling

-no puedo hacer nada por ella…

-dios Gregor, sí que puedes – Eveling

-¿con que propósito? – Gregor

-¿no lo entiendes? ¡Ella confiaba en ti porque te amaba! Y tú la ambas también – Eveling

-yo…

-muéstrame el otro cuadro – Eveling

El asintió y entonces una imagen apareció en el otro cuadro y ella se llevó las manos a la boca

-me dijiste que debía ir a donde más me necesitan ¿no? – Eveling

-sí, pero…

-mira greg, si de verdad la amabas la hubieras salvado ¿no crees? – Eveling

-claro que la amaba…

-entonces lo dejo en tus manos, tengo que ir a mi propia realidad – Eveling

Atravesó el cuadro que decía futuro…

Despertó en la enfermería, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el pasillo que separaba las camas. Entro entonces a la enfermería Albus, al verlo corrió hasta donde estaba y lo abrazo, el respondió. Se miraron a los ojos sin separarse para luego besarse…

-estaba tan preocupado por ti – susurro Albus cuando se separaron

-ya todo está bien - Eveling

Entro en ese momento Cloe

-es inútil que vengas, ella no…

-¿Qué tal Cloe? Me alegra verte – Eveling

La cara de Cloe era digna de fotografía, Eveling tomo a Albus de la mano y comenzó a caminar

-adiós Cloe, vamos Al – Eveling

Ambos salieron, caminando por los pasillos se encontraron con Leah y Nick quienes charlaban tranquilamente en un banco, al verlos los saludó y estos respondieron…

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad ¿o no?...

Continuara…


End file.
